They Were Mine
by Holiday
Summary: A strange fic about the disappearingreappearing Cap and Jacket in Tibby's in the scene after the courtroom scene. Please R&R!


Hello!  Sorry about not updating Christmas Station (if you know what I'm talking about) I have more but not on a computer with Internet access and I have no diskettes….so yah. 

BUT! This morning....at about 3:30am....I wrote a strange fic about the disappearing/reappearing Cap and Jacket in Tibby's in the scene after the courtroom scene. I'm sure people have noticed, but they're hanging on the pillar that Davey is near and leans on and stuff. So I wrote a story to explain it. Its weird and it was supposed to be funny but its not. But read it anyways! It's actually finished!

Title: They Were Mine!

Author: Holiday

Rating: G

Disclaimer: **I own nothing! Well I own the random girl in the story, but that's it.**

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=__

There were lots of newsies that day, and to me it seemed like something important was happening to them.  I watched them from my table as they listened to this carpet-bag-wearing man saying stuff and making them angry.  Well maybe angry wasn't the word for it.  Disappointed, annoyed, confused…these were the words to describe their initial reaction.

"…The owner thinks I should only cover the _really_ important stories."

Definitely not the thing to say.  What kind of idiot would say that these boys' story wasn't important?  To their faces anyway.  I would wait till they were out of the room at least.  _I wonder what's going on._  It was as I was thinking this that I saw him.  The jacket and the cap.

There they were, hanging there on the hook near Leader boy.  They were lovely.  I had always wanted a brown plaid jacket and a black cap like that.  Oh yes.  I was going to make them mine.  And I would take them right out from under their noses.

I stuffed my sandwich into my mouth and walked casually over to the pillar that the hook was on.

"They don't always fire you David."

_Hahahaha…uh oh!_ I was choking on my sandwich.  Nobody noticed as I pounded my chest and started turning blue.  After one hard pound I finally spit out the last of my sandwich and looked at the hat. _Yeah!_ I had nabbed the hat and ducked behind the pillar just as the carpet-bag-wearing man came close.  That was a close one.  These newsies really WERE listening to what that strange man was telling them.  Oh well it gave me a chance to go in for the jacket.

"Hey, I'm a newspaper man.  I have to have a paper to write for."

_Woo! The jacket's mine!_  I danced happily before tripping and falling on my face.  _Stupid shoelaces!_  I picked myself up off the ground and glanced around to see if anyone had noticed.  _Nope! Now, for my get-away._  But Blond glasses boy was leaning on the pillar!  And the Sexy raven haired boy was blocking my other escape route_.  I'm trapped and I think this is Sexy boy's jacket!_

"Bill?" I watched the guy try to refuse the money.  What's wrong with him?  I'll take it if he doesn't want it!  "No, no this should cover it.  Thanks."

_Carpet-bag-wearing man leaves and its mine again!_  And this time I was convinced I was gonna get away.  I watched as Leader boy crumpled the piece of paper in his hand, then looked around the room.  They all looked like they were gonna cry!  _All this for one little coat and cap?  I suppose I could put them back…oh no!  Not the sad music!_

I reluctantly put the jacket and cap back on the hook and stepped back with a frown.

Seconds later Leader boy said something and they all responded with "yeahs" and "that's rights".  I watched and they stood and left.  Sexy boy took my jacket and Blond boy took my cap.

The sad music started up again as I sat back down at my table and mourned my loss.  It was rough for me.  But I finally realized that they probably had good homes.  Sexy boy and Blond boy would take good care of them.

With that in mind I took off in order to find some other things to steal_.  Leader boy's shirt looked real nice…. _

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

So?  Regardless of good or bad, please let me know what you think!  Chocolate newsie of your choice for the review ;-)

Aloha, Holiday 


End file.
